What I Did On Summer Vacation
by JellyBean30
Summary: House/Cameron - Written for LJ Fic-a-thon based on three prompts. This is written from a patient's POV about how House might ever ask Cameron out. One-Shot.


A/N: This was originally written for an LJ Fic-a-thon for guenni who wanted: 1. Someone besides Wilson as matchmaker - 2. Stuffed animal - 3. House playing with Cameron's hair and did NOT want 1. anyone acting more evil than canon - 2. depressing ending 3. important character death.

Written in the POV of a patient.

**What I Did On Summer Vacation**

My name is Elizabeth Anne Fletcher, and over my summer vacation I almost died and helped two people fall in love. Seriously.

Okay. My birthday is July 11th, and I turned eleven, awesome right? But instead of having the super cool makeover party that me and my mom planned, I spent my birthday in the hospital. It was wicked scary.

So here's what happened. Three days before my birthday, I got sick. At first it was just, you know, like regular being sick. I had a headache, and a fever and all that stuff. But then it started to hurt in my chest, right? And pretty soon, it hurt so bad I didn't even want to breathe. Which is totally not cool. Then my mom took my temperature again, for like the hundredth time. I don't really know how high it was, but it must have been pretty bad because she didn't even drive me to the doctor, she called an ambulance.

The ambulance ride would have been pretty awesome, if I wasn't, you know, almost dying and everything. But then we got there and let me tell you, it was just like in the movies. There was like fifty doctors and nurses all running around, practically skidding in their sneakers to get from me to the medicine and tubes and stuff.

There was this one doctor, I didn't know her name then, but she was really nice to me. She had the most beautiful blonde hair. I wish my hair was blonde. Anyway, she stopped long enough to try to explain some of the stuff they were doing. Which was nice of her, even if I had absolutely no idea what she was saying. All I really remember was, she said she was going to give me a shot and it would sting for a minute and then I'd fall asleep.

Which is exactly what happened, because when I woke up I was in a regular room at the hospital, not the ER. I know, because the room was just like the one I went to visit my aunt in when she had her baby. Anyway, that's not really part of my story. The blonde doctor wasn't there, but my mom was. Wow, she looked awful. That's when I started to get scared. I mean, my mom can be really a pain sometimes. Well, like most of the time really, but I've never ever seen her look scared before.

She cried when I woke up. That was weird. And she brought me Mr. Snibby. Yeah, okay, Mr. Snibby is my stuffed elephant that I had from when I was a baby. And that was really weird because the last time I slept with Mr. Snibby was when my PopPop died. That's when I started to really wig out.

Then these three doctors came in to my room. Two of them were like really young, and then the other was older and kind of bald. They were nice, mostly. The girl doctor was kind of … different. I don't know, like she wasn't really there. But the young guy doctor was nice and smiled a lot. That made me feel better. They asked my mom like a million questions, and me too. And then they drew a whole bunch of blood. It was gross. And I do not like needles.

Then the blonde doctor came to see me. Her name was Dr. Cameron. She was even nicer to me when she wasn't running around like crazy. She asked me a lot of the same questions as the other three doctors, and then a few other weird ones. Like about my science classes at school and about field trips and things. She even asked me about Mr. Snibby! She was telling me about how her and the other doctors weren't really sure what was wrong with me.

That's when he showed up.

Dr. Blue Eyes.

That's not really his name. His real name is Dr. House. And he's the boss of the first three doctors. And I figured out later that he used to be Dr. Cameron's boss, but she doesn't work for him any more. Well, I'll tell you about how I figured that out later.

So Dr. House showed up in my room, but he didn't like say hello to me or anything. I didn't even know who he was. My mom had gone to get something to eat because Dr. Cameron was there with me, so it was just the two of us. So anyway, here's what they said, as close as I can remember it.

"Didn't do enough good works down in the ER, now you've got to come up and do charity visits too?" That was Dr. House. He was kind of mean, but kind of like he was teasing. It was hard to tell at first. "Or did you really just miss me that much?"

Dr. Cameron sort of rolled her eyes at me. Which was funny, and a good thing too, because I thought Dr. House was kind of scary. But she wasn't scared of him, so he must not really be that bad, right?

"I just wanted to make sure Elizabeth got settled alright," she said. "She wasn't in the best of shape when she came in this morning."

"So barely a year later and you're already doubting your old boss?"

"That's not what I said, House. I was concerned about Elizabeth. Sometimes, and I know you'll find this difficult to understand, one person can have feelings of worry about the well being of another person." (Yeah, she definitely wasn't scared of him at all. Go Dr. Cameron!)

"Well, I'd heard rumors of course." Dr. House said. He looked kind of funny. Not funny, like he was funny looking. Actually, he was kind of nice looking, except for that he was like old enough to be my grandpa.

Then they started talking about a lot of medical stuff that I couldn't really understand. All about tests and numbers and stuff. But they did say a few things I caught. Like when Dr. Cameron said something about me being allergic to one of the plants from our science class.

"Image my shock to find an_ immunologist_ (I looked that up) thinks it's an allergy." His sarcasm was a little bit much for me.

Dr. Cameron took a real deep breath, like she was going to argue with him and then she stopped and looked at me. She just smiled at me and said she'd come and check on me again the next day to make sure House and his lackeys hadn't done any real damage. She winked though, so I knew she was kidding.

The thing was, Dr. House watched her walk out. Like really watched her. That's when I knew.

"Women," he said to me. Then he put on this really tough face. "Do me a favor, when you grow up, remember that not all men are as idiotic as the ones you're going to spend most of your time with."

And then he left.

oOo

The next few days went kind of like that. The doctors would come and see me, take blood, listen to my chest, play wit the IV thing and then leave.

And the Dr. Cameron would come and visit me and Dr. House would always turn up right around that same time. And they'd argue, but not really and then she'd leave and he'd watch her.

A couple of times he stayed with me after she left and we'd watch TV. He said it was perfect, because nobody would yell at him for not doing his job because I was his patient. And that it was good I still liked Spongebob. Well come on, who doesn't?

I was feeling a little better, but my chest still hurt and it was still tough to breathe. But all the younger doctors, one of them was named Kutner and the girl one was called Thirteen, thought I would be fine. I mean, seriously, she's a doctor and her name is Thirteen. Like Madonna or Cher? Like I said before, she was weird. Anyway, they all seemed to think it would just take time for me to feel all the way better.

Dr. Cameron came back to see me one night. It was later than usual; my mom had gone to cafeteria for dinner. Dr. Cameron said she had to work a double shift, which I guess means she had to stay extra, but she still wanted to come by and see me. I was watching TV, and she sat down to watch with me and the next thing you know she fell asleep in the chair.

She just looked so tired, I didn't want to wake her up. My mom came back and then since Dr. Cameron was there she decided to run home to take a shower and change her clothes. I guess my mom really liked Dr. Cameron, because she's usually pretty picky about babysitters and she wasn't even awake!

Anyway, Dr. House showed up. Which seemed kind of weird, because he'd already been to see me once that day which was more than enough. That's what he said; I wouldn't have minded him coming to visit more. Anyway, he came in and saw Dr. Cameron sleeping and for a minute he got this really funny look on his face. It wasn't even a minute, it was just a few seconds really but it was long enough for me to tell. He liked her.

Then he grinned, and he looked just like a little kid. Like this boy Brett in my class last year used to look right before he'd do something and get sent to the principal's office. He looked at me and put his finger on his lips. You know, like sshhhh. So he crept over to Dr. Cameron, which probably wasn't easy with his cane. Did I say he used a cane? He did; he had a bad leg. I didn't want to ask, and he probably wouldn't have told me anyway. He sneaked over to where Dr. Cameron was sleeping. Then he took some of the tubes and stuff out of the drawers in the little cart thing in the corner.

I wasn't really sure what he was doing until he stood back. He had braided a bunch of the tubes into her hair. OMG it looked so funny. That just proved it then. Boys are stupid even when they grow, and never mind what he said about not all of them being idiots. They are too. He so obviously liked her. It's just like when Steven Morris tied a string to my ponytail in fourth grade so I'd be stuck to his desk and have to talk to him.

I don't know where he learned to braid hair, but I didn't get the chance to ask. Because Dr. Cameron woke up and she was not happy. They went out into the hall, and I didn't really hear what they were saying, only that she was yelling and calling him immature, and he was telling her to lighten up and that it was just for fun.

Well, at least I think that's what they were saying, because right then my chest started really hurting and I couldn't breathe at all. They both came running back in the room, and House shouted something at the nurses outside and then he swore and said he should have known better than to think his idiot team knew what they were doing.

Then I passed out.

When I woke up I felt so much better, just really tired. My mom told me I had been asleep for two days. Well, after she was done crying. Then Dr. House came in and he talked to my mom all about what was wrong with me. Something about a plant from my science class and I breathed in some kind of spores or dust or something, I can't really remember. Anyway, they found out what it was and I was going to be fine in a few days.

My mom left to call my grandma and a few other people.

Dr. House came and sat down and turned on the TV. I figured if I was only going to be in the hospital a couple more days, I'd better get started. I talked Jimmy Stengal and Becca West through three break ups last year alone. If anybody could get Dr. House and Dr. Cameron together, it was me.

"You should ask her out," I told him.

He looked at me like I had a radish for a head. "Your mother?"

"No!" EW! My mom should NOT have a boyfriend, no matter what grandma thinks. "Not my mom. Dr. Cameron."

Then he rolled his eyes. Not in that 'I can't believe you just said that' way. It was more like 'not this again'. Which made me wonder if someone else had told him that before.

"Are you sure Dr. Wilson hasn't been in here to visit you?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"That's not Thirteen's real name is it?" He laughed. "Then no. No Dr. Wilson. But you like her."

"I don't like anybody," he said, and then he rubbed his hand over his face like he was tired.

"You're lying," I told him.

"I never lie," he said.

"Oh everybody lies sometimes," I said. Then he really looked at me, like I'd actually said something important. Which was a little scary. But he's a little scary sometimes. "Well they do!"

He didn't say anything, just stared at the TV for a while. Wow, he was even tougher than Jimmy Stengal. Maybe I ought to find this Dr. Wilson guy for some backup.

"D'you think she'd say yes?"

I smiled. He so liked her. "Duh."

He laughed again, but this time it didn't sound so sad. "Can't beat that kind of logic, can I?"

I don't know if I believe in God, exactly. He's kind of like Santa, isn't he? Anyway, somebody who's in charge of this kind of stuff must have been listening, because right then Dr. Cameron showed up to see how I was feeling.

Dr. House left, but I could see him still hanging out in the hall. When Dr. Cameron left he stopped her with his cane and asked her something. I couldn't hear what, but she looked like she didn't really believe him. But they kept talking and then Dr. Cameron looked back in at me. I waved, kind of like I was shooing her away. You know what I mean? Telling her to just go ahead.

She said something else to him and he just nodded, but I could tell, she said yes. And then she looked at him and kind of smiled and said the weirdest thing.

"Race you to the car!"

Then she took off and he followed.

So I didn't die. And even though I only saw Dr. Kutner the smiley one when I went back to the hospital for my follow up visit, I have a feeling that Dr. House and Dr. Cameron are okay. Something about the way Dr. Kutner said House had been less of a jerk lately makes me think maybe Dr. Cameron had something to do with it.

And me.


End file.
